


Overexposure

by Verlerious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nude Photos, Oil, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: Cor bumps into Prompto walking around in Altissia and decides to escort him around for protective reasons, until things start to get a little awkward between them.





	

It happened by chance that Cor caught sight of one of Noctis's friends wandering around in the streets of Altissia. The young blond had his camera held in both hands spinning around as if looking for the next thing to snap away at. He himself was there on a personal agenda so was surprised to see one of the boys here among the crowd of Altissians.

Prompto lifted his camera looking through the lenses as he looked around through the view finder. As he turned in Cor's direction, he must have caught sight of him because he froze before lowering his camera having a shocked look on his face. There was no reason to beat around it and pretend he didn't see the cameraman as Cor started walking over. After all, he wasn't really supposed to be there. It was just chance that one of the members were running around the city, and by himself for some reason.

As he got closer, Prompto tensed up before giving him something of a rigid salute as if seeing some great leader walking up to him. Well…he was the Marshal but it wasn't like people normally greeted him in this way. In most cases, most people didn't even know who he was by looking at him, even if they knew very much about the legends that followed him. If he had a choice about it, he'd like to keep it that way.

"Marsh-"

"Cor," the older man said cutting Prompto off quickly. "While here, just call me Cor." He glanced around grateful there weren't many people wandering around to pay much attention to them. It was getting kind of late after all, the sun starting the phases of setting. It'd be night soon.

"C…Cor," Prompto said almost like he was testing the name on his lips. He hated to admit it, but the name did sound good coming out the young blonde's mouth and seemed to spark something inside of him that he had to push away. He'd have to think about that reaction later. "What brings you here to Altissia? Didn't you have to take care of something else in Lucis?"

"I'm here to take care of something personal," Cor said glancing away, his eyes passing over some of the open shops. Were there really people still selling ice cream this late in the day? He assumed most of the children would be heading home to get ready for bed by now. He sighed staring at the ice cream shop as he thought about the reason why he was here. The shop he needed to see would be closed by now. He might as well just wait until the morning to take care of it.

"I see," Prompto said, his eyes following what Cor was looking at before he gave him a smile. "You hungry, sir? You want an ice cream or something?"

Cor lifted a brow and started to correct him on calling him sir, but the sparkle of happiness shining in Prompto's eyes made him swallow his statement as he gave out a simple nod. The grin on Prompto's face grew larger before he nodded his head already starting to back away. "Alright," he said. "I'll go get us something. I'll be right back." He was gone before Cor could even respond, jogging over to the ice cream stand looking like a kid as he leaned over surveying the many flavors at his leisure.

Cor hung back, blue eyes watching the young man as he thought back to when he'd first met him. It had been when he'd picked Prompto up to take him to receive his Crownsguard uniform for when he came to Altissia initially with Noctis. Though at the time, they had been coming for a more positive reason that involved the marriage of Noctis to Lunafreya. After everything that happened, the king's death and the Empire's determination to dispose of Noctis and Lunafreya, he imagined that this was the first real bit of downtime the group has had.

There was no threat of attack in the city from the enemies with the city falling in such neutral ground. It meant the group had a small time to relax and get their thoughts together, even if it only lasted for a night or two. Downtime was necessary. Without it, a person could go insane just from the lack of a break from everything that was happening.

"Here you go, sir." The ice cream cone was pushed in front of his face and he hesitated before grabbing it looking at Prompto who was urging him taste it.

"…Cor," Cor said correcting him again before giving the ice cream a lick. It wasn't bad. Not necessarily his favorite since he didn't care for sweets, but it seemed to taste better than usual to him when he thought about the fact that the blond had bought it for him.

"Cor," Prompto said fixing the mistake as he smiled at him. Cor paused in the middle of licking his ice cream at his name being said before he glanced away continuing to lick the ice cream and doing his best to ignore the throb in his chest from the affectionate way the younger male said it.

"Why are you out here alone?" Cor asked to push away the awkward moment as he continued working on his ice cream.

"Well…" Prompto looked up at the even darker sky licking more from his ice cream and missing the way Cor found himself staring at the action as he closed his eyes. "I've never been to such a bright and active city before, or at least not one surrounded by water anyway. Since I don't really know how long we'll be here, I wanted to catch some of the better highlights of the city for memories." He turned his head looking at Cor, his smile seeming half forced on his face before he glanced down at the ground. "I guess…the others were a little more tired than I thought. So I just came out here by myself to take a few pictures. I just hope I can find my way back to the hotel since this place is like a giant maze."

"I see," Cor said zoning out a little as he continued to eat his ice cream. He'd noticed it before in past meetings with the group and even at the first meeting with Prompto back when he'd first drove him to the Citadel. The boy didn't do well with being alone. Whatever the reason, maybe due to his past, he became a bit subdued when not around his friends and could easily get nervous around new people.

His interactions with women were, at best, horrible. The quick change he'd had at the Citadel when he saw Gladiolus and how easily he talked to him compared to how he stuttered and fumbled over his words when speaking to Clarus, may he rest in peace, showed just a little bit of what the other's personality was really like. It made Cor feel, even just a little bit, protective of the younger male who'd barely learned how to defend himself before going on this crazy journey. Besides, he was still a citizen of Insomnia and therefore considered under Cor's protection when not around the others, or so his mind was telling him anyway.

"I'll walk with you for a bit then." Prompto stared at him hearing the words seeming frozen with shock, the rainbow colored ice cream almost rolling off his cone before he fumbled to catch it with his fingers pushing it back in place.

"Y-You will, sir? I-I-I mean Cor!" He licked at his fingers to clean them and Cor tried his best not to follow the actions of that tongue or to the implications of what more it could do.

"It's fine," he said returning to licking his own ice cream. "What I need to take care of won't be done until morning. Besides, it's been a long time since I've been to Altissia. I'd like to see the changes to the place while I can."

"Sure…Sure! That sounds great! Hey, then let's go this way!" Like a kid at the carnival, Prompto took off in the direction he pointed at, Cor giving a sigh before he followed along behind him at a calmer pace. Why did he say he'd do this? Sure, he was feeling a little bad for the blond. But it wasn't like he had to go along with this little date. He shook his head quickly. No, this wasn't a date. Far from it. He was just following the young blond around a relatively safe city to protect him from…what? The dark? No… loneliness? That sounded more accurate. If he kept that in mind, then amusing the young cameraman didn't seem that bad.

"Hey, want to try this?" Cor looked at the sign Prompto was pointing at, reading it before he started to frown. Wish Birds? "It says you just have to write your wish on a wish bird then throw it towards the mouth. If it goes in, your wish will come true."

"I…think I'll pass," Cor said before getting bothered by the downcast look on Prompto's face.

"Oh…a-alright." He laughed it off looking away from the sign. "It is kind of a silly thing, isn't it? Making wishes with paper birds."

"It's not silly at all," Cor said, voice coming out evenly as he spoke to Prompto catching the look of surprise growing on his face. "For myself, there are no wishes, none that can be so easily obtained." He glanced away closing his eyes for a moment before he looked up at Prompto again. "But for you, being that you're still so young, you need wishes. Wishes give hope and hope makes for a better life. Wishes make dreams come true. And if writing on that bird and throwing into that thing's mouth can make that happen, then you should go for it."

Prompto's staring blue eyes looked away suddenly, a very obvious red glow coming to his cheeks as he reached up scratching the back of his head nervously. "G-Guess I could give it a try while we're here." He was smiling. It wasn't the usual, jokester like smile he performed in front of the others, but a small genuine one that Cor felt might have been rare to see. Had he embarrassed him? "Right!" Prompto shoved the rest of the cone into his mouth cringing and complaining at the brain freeze that occurred afterwards before walking over to the man managing the Wish Birds and grabbing one to write onto it. He couldn't imagine the type of things Prompto would write on it. Maybe the ability to talk to women better or he could imagine even something involving his friends and their wellbeing.

Whatever it was, he wouldn't know as the young blond came rushing back over to him, grinning before he turned around closing one eye and aiming the wish bird towards the Tide Mother's mouth. "Look out! Best shot coming through, baby! Prepare to be amazed!" He threw the bird, the piece of paper taking a graceful flight up into the air…before nose diving right into the statue's watery grave. Prompto's face fell with disbelieve before he rubbed his fingers through his hair giving a melodramatic yell of disappointment. "Nooooo! Man, it was so close! I had it! It was like RIGHT there!"

The defeated act amused Cor before he found himself chuckling under his breath and it took effort to control it again. "Looks like you'll need more training." He looked up at Prompto, the laugh dying on his lips as he saw the other staring at him with a look of wonderment. Looking away, he cleared his throat before his eyes glanced back up still finding the younger male staring at him. "What?"

"Sorry just…um…" Prompto glanced away finally allowing Cor to relax now that the eyes were off of him again. "Just never heard you laugh before. It sounded pretty nice." The words died off there leaving them in an awkward silence Cor didn't know how to fix. He glanced up again finding Prompto's eyes looking away quickly, the fresh flush of red coloring over his freckled cheeks before he was turning his body away blocking out whatever strange interaction was happening between them. "Hey, let's ride the gondola," Prompto said just barely glancing back before he looked off again. "Should get us to the other side of the city and we'll be able to get some good snapshots on the way."

"That sounds…reasonable," Cor said looking down at the half melted ice cream he'd hardly eaten. "Lead the way." Prompto nodded shoving his hands into his pockets.

"R-Right. Let's go then! I think there's one this way." He was off again though Cor was sure it wasn't from excitement this time but nervousness. "Here! There's one over here!" Prompto ran up to the gondola driver while gesturing back at Cor. "We'd like to take a ride on the gondola you got here."

"Splendid," the man said smiling brightly as he looked at the two of them. "Where are we off to?"

"Um…" Prompto paused thinking about it. "Some place where we can take some good nighttime photos."

"I know just the place then." The man gestured towards the seats with one hand tilting his head down with a polite bow. "Please be careful and have a seat, gentlemen. We'll be on our way shortly."

"Got it!" Prompto climbed in first finding him a seat off on the side before he looked back at Cor, his eyes going down to the ice cream in the older man's hand as he climbed into the gondola to join him. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"Hm?" Cor paused looking down at the ice cream cone before he grunted sitting in the front seat. "Sorry. I'm not really a fan of sweets."

"Really? Wow, sorry. I-I wasn't even thinking about it when I suggested it." As the gondola pushed off, Prompto slid over a bit in his chair reaching out and plucking the ice cream cone from Cor's hand. "Might as well get rid of this for you so it doesn't go to waste." The blond gave him a smile before he took a bite getting some of the creamy white ice cream on his lips and making Cor have to swallow and look away from him.

He was gaining a growing attraction to the younger male the longer he was staying around him. He couldn't fully explain why but he was actually enjoying the company of his young companion tonight. And it was starting to become evident that his body was enjoying that company as well, maybe a little too much. It'd be safer for him, maybe even for Prompto as well if he called it a night and grabbed a room at the hotel. Except, he didn't want to leave, not while they had a sort of chemistry going and he was having the chance to learn more about the blond.

Cor glanced back over watching Prompto's tongue licking across the ice cream that his own tongue had been licking against not that long ago. His eyes slid up catching Prompto's eyes staring at him curiously before the eyes looked away at about the same time Cor looked away from him. What the hell was happening here?

"Gentleman, it has been a pleasure," the gondola driver said as the gondola eased to a stop at their destination. Prompto stood up first, stretching his arms over his head and climbed out of the gondola wandering off a bit as he looked around surveying the area with a nod of approval. The older man climbed out and turned to thank the gondola driver for the ride before he froze seeing the knowing look on the man's face. "You should be able to obtain plenty of beautiful shots from here as this is a very secluded part of Altissia." As the gondola started drifting away, the gondola driver gave a smirk and a nod of his head, the knowing look still in his eyes. "I shall return for you within an hour."

"Hey…hey wait!" Cor yelled out. The gondola driver continued to smirk at him drifting out of sight and leaving the two of them stranded on the small secluded part of the city.

"Cor?" Cor turned around, the glare in his eyes dying down at the worried look on Prompto's face, his hand outstretched to touch Cor's shoulder before it dropped down.

"I'm fine," Cor said glancing away quickly as he walked past Prompto to walk towards the currently abandoned city. This was going to be a problem. No, it was already a big problem. Being this close for this long was not going to be good for either of them. His mind was already providing him images of what all Prompto could do with just his tongue. And that was all thanks to the ice cream he was almost finished with. But there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it right now.

He was the marshal. He was a legend. He could control a few hormonal needs if he had to. He wasn't a teenager anymore. Far from it. Even if his balls were screaming at him to do something about it. He just needed to focus on something else. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt one of Noctis's comrades. "Photos," Cor said turning around and making Prompto jump back from him startled. The younger man looked nervous, his eyes looking away almost as if he were afraid to look at him. It bothered Cor enough to make him relax and calm down, his voice speaking out in a softer tone. "You said you wanted to take some photos, correct? Then we should take a look around and find some good places while we still have the time." Not like they'd run out of time. They had a full hour to do whatever they wanted.

Prompto looked back at him and seemed to calm down himself as he smiled at him giving him a quick nod. "Yeah, that sounds good." His expression turned to awe as he took off running past him, Cor turning to follow him with his eyes before they instantly went to the large fountain that sat in the middle of the secluded square. He followed him over a little slower, watching Prompto pulling his camera out of his back pocket and snapping away at the fountain. Water shot up in arcs from the fountain, the lights affixed inside lighting up the water in a mystical flow as it changed between multiple colors. He thought it odd that they had the fountain running when no one was really here but took it to assume they wanted to keep the water circulating so nothing could become clogged up.

At the center of the fountain stood a statue resembling a large, muscular man holding a bouldering on his back as if he were holding the weight of the world. It seemed to represent the Astral God Titan but in a sense made him feel a connection to it. As if he were carrying his own weight that he'd never be able to let go of. He'd experienced so much in his life; so much he regretted and wished he could change. But all he could do is continue carrying the load which only seemed to be getting heavier than lighter.

A flash of light pulled him from his thoughts as he looked up seeing Prompto lowering his camera down having just taken a picture of him.

"Sorry," Prompto said giving an apologetic smile as he glanced away. "You had such an interesting expression on your face that I felt like I should capture it."

"Is that so?" Cor walked over to him moving behind him seeing and feeling the other tensing up at his closeness but not relenting as Cor looked over his shoulder at the viewfinder while at the same time catching a magnificent scent that seemed to flow off the younger man. "Mind if I see?"

"Um…s-s-sure!" Prompto pulled away, his eyes looking at anything but Cor as he handed the camera to him. "H-Help yourself! It's probably a lot of junk photos in there but if you don't mind seeing all that enjoy the photos!" His nervousness was obvious. Why was he so nervous? Cor peered up at Prompto through his peripheral noting how the cameraman was pacing around anxiously before he started to flipping through the pictures on the camera feeling a fondness at the photos of the others staring back at him.

He had talent. At least for most of his photos. Some did catch rather odd moments such as the other guys' posterior side that made him want to laugh, but otherwise they were gorgeous. Some were of the four of them together, some just scenic shows of the cities they'd been to or the campfires they stayed at. Then he got to the latest photo, the light from the fountain casting a blue haze over Cor's face as he stared off somberly, his eyes distant. So he'd been exposed thanks to this little device. It seemed capable of catching a side of him he didn't think really existed anymore.

"So, what do you think?" Prompto was standing there nervous, anxious to find out the marshal's thoughts on his artistic side. So he'd been pacing and waiting for an answer, huh? It was interesting to note.

"They're nicely done," Cor said melting a little from the happy smile Prompto gave him as if he'd been waiting for approval.

"You think so?" He seemed earnest as he asked the question.

"I do," Cor said looking down at the picture of his own image again before pressing a button on it. "You have a unique style to your photos." He hesitated a moment before he looked up at Prompto again. "Mind if I try out a few shots as well?"

"Huh?" Prompto looked shocked by the question but he quickly shook his head. "No no! I don't mind at all! Snap away! It'd be nice to add some more to my collect-"

The camera flashed brightly cutting Prompto off, his face twisting in confusion before he pointed at himself. "Me? You wanted to take a picture of me?"

"I'm curious what will be revealed by these photos I take," Cor said looking down at the viewfinder before frowning. The fountain was differently a distraction. He glanced around for he a spot before finding what he was looking for as he started walking off, the other's hesitant footfalls following behind him.

"S-Sir?"

"Here," Cor said looking back at him and pointing at a brick wall belonging to a closed pasta shop. "Lean against the wall here." From the look on the other's face, he expected him to say no, to demand his camera back. But instead the shoulders slumped as Prompto sighed walking to stand in front of the wall, the pout evident on his lips.

"I don't really care to take photos of myself," Prompto said glancing up at him then looking away almost shyly when he saw the camera pointing at him.

"That doesn't sound likely," Cor said taking a shot of the young man against the wall. "After all, you seem to enjoy taking selfies or photos with the guys."

"T-That's because it's with the guys. It's because we're being stupid and having fun and stuff. It's the thing to do, you know?" He glanced at Cor, the marshal taking advantage of the look to get another shot. "It's…a little weird like this."

"Weird?" Cor was only half listening, his eyes staring at Prompto through the viewfinder, at how the other's face seemed to redden the more he was becoming the focal point. "Weird how?" He stepped closer, his eyes catching how Prompto's throat moved when he swallowed or how his chest seemed to be moving faster as he breathed hard. Was he really feeling that nervous?

"I…I-I-I don't know," Prompto said starting to stutter more. His hips squirmed against the wall behind him and Cor couldn't help finding it a tantalizing view as he slid the camera down almost frozen on the spot when he caught sight of something that made him a little more confident in his actions. There was something very obvious causing the young blond to squirm so erotically.

"Turn around."

"Huh?" Prompto looked up at him confused but when he saw the camera still pointing at him he nodded meekly as he turned around presenting his back to Cor. The camera aimed down along Prompto's back resting on the sight of his butt before Cor felt like whatever retrains he had left had broken apart.

Cor's hand shook as he reached out, swallowing as his rested his hand on Prompto's butt. Aside from the young man's body tensing, he didn't give any protest to the action. Cor's hand gripped the jean clad cheek tighter earning a sound from the blond before he clenched his eyes shut forcing himself to calm down. He was about to let go, to turn around and walk away and hope the strange moment could be forgotten. But he couldn't move, not when the younger boy leaned back against him, Prompto's head resting on his shoulder as he turned his head, teeth lightly biting at Cor's jawline.

The logical part of Cor's brain snapped as he leaned his head down kissing Prompto, his breath starting to come out faster as he started sliding a hand underneath Prompto's shirt touching his rougher fingers against the soft skin beneath Prompto's shirt. He could feel Prompto's moan traveling in his mouth and slipped the camera behind him into his back pocket allowing him free reign of both hands as he slid them up along Prompto's chest then down across his stomach exploring every bare piece of skin he could get to.

He couldn't stop the groan between his lips from escaping as he felt Prompto starting to grind his butt back against him, his hips reacting to the action as he started pushing himself up against the young blond being rewarded with another one of those amazing gasps. Breaking the kiss, he leaned down licking his tongue across the side of Prompto's neck before biting down on it hearing the other's breath hitch before fingers came up sliding through Cor's hair in a soothing manner.

His hands slid down rubbing and gripping at Prompto's crotch and he swore the loud moan that escaped the blonde's lips would have made him come if he had lost all his self-control. His body felt hot like it was lit on fire as he grabbed the button of Prompto's pants undoing it and zipping them down. He glanced over at Prompto catching the other looking down, pants escaping from his lips before he threw his head back moaning out when Cor's hand wrapped around him.

"Cor!" It was said loud. It was said confidently. And it was said in such a way that he knew Prompto was begging for more. Either way, it reached Cor's dick like a beacon making it throb inside his own tightened pants as he stroked Prompto, the other's body melting back against him with a groan as he pushed his hips forward into Cor's hand. His eyes had slipped shut allowing Cor to admire the expression of the freckled face. He turned Prompto's face towards him again kissing him hard and gaining entry into the other's mouth as he stroked him faster feeling the cock pulsing in his hand. The noise of Prompto's moans, the fact that the other was turning into a puddle right in front of him made him realize he was going to have to relieve himself as well somehow if he expected to pull out of this still sane.

"Lean up against the wall," he said after breaking the kiss finding a pair of lust drunken eyes staring up at him before the blond gave a nod and leaned forward with both hands looking over his shoulder at Cor for approval. "That's good," Cor said the sudden husk to his voice noticeable as he reached down to free his own cock. He could see Prompto's eyes widen at the sight as he stared in amazement and just a hint of fear from the impressive size. "I won't put it in."

Tugging Prompto's pants and underwear down letting them pool around the blonde's feet, he enjoyed the sight of the bared ass in front of him and gripped the cheeks before he spread them resting the length of his cock between them similar to a hot dog in a bun. It looked and felt great though with the lack of anything close to lubrication, he was forced to spit down between the crevice a couple of times before he started thrusting his hips feeling his cock sliding back and forth between the plush cheeks.

"Nngh…C…Cor…." Prompto panted out moaning when Cor used a hand to slide up and down the spine of his body forcing the body beneath him to tremble visibly. He knew the side of his cock was rubbing against the other's anal hole, could tell just because of how Prompto's moans started to turn to whimpers as he pushed back as if craving for more to happen. "Cor…ah…Cor please…."

He doubted Prompto knew what he was even begging for but he answered him easily, leaning closer as he panted into his ear. "I'm not putting it in," he said before biting down on his ear earning a choked moan in response as the other grinded back on him harder. He was rock hard when Cor grabbed his cock again, hips snapping forward sharply with a loud moan when Cor's thumb rubbed across the tip which moved smoothly thanks to the gathering of pre.

"I…I can't…ah…ah w-wait…please ah…please wait," the pleading intensified before Prompto reached down gripping his hand in a shaky hold as he stopped him, his eyes looking at Cor through small cracks, his breath leaving his lips in hot pants in the silence before he swallowed and spoke again. "Please…Cor…" He was begging. He couldn't know what he was begging for, right?

"Not without proper preparation," Cor said biting the back of his neck and earning another sob of frustration. "Without it, you could end up getting hurt."

"I don't care!" Prompto yelled out sounding like a miserable wreck and surprising Cor with the desperation in his voice. "I've liked you since forever." His voice was softer now though no less filled with emotion as he spoke. "Since you dropped me off at the Citadel…no maybe even before that." His breath was calming down, body starting to relax now with the sudden break though from the hardness Cor could feel throbbing in his hand, he wasn't any less horny than before. Cor watched Prompto's throat as he swallowed seeming to struggle to continue, his eyes closing as he spoke.

"Even though my wish bird is just a soaked up note now, to still have my wish come true like this is still like a miracle." Cor lifted his brows up in surprise. So the wish bird had been about him? He would have never imagined it. "So even if it hurts, I still want to experience it with you. Even if this is just a one-time thing." His eyes opened as he looked up at Cor, his eyes pleading for him to consent. "Please, Cor?"

Cor stared back into his blue eyes, his own light blue eyes softening before he gave a brief nod of agreement. "Alright," he said. "But I still won't go in without at least some preparation." He glanced around for something that could be used and felt like he had some luck as he saw some olive oil on the table before reaching over grabbing it. While he highly doubted it should be used for any type of rectum use, he'd rather take the chances on using it than going in completely bareback raw with no preparation and complete pain.

He poured the oil over Prompto's butt admitting that he liked the way it made him shine before he aimed down his crack. Pulling his cock free and coating it in the oil, he used his fingers to push them into Prompto doing his best to preparing him quickly, mainly because of how persistent he was, and the fact that they needed to finish up before the gondola driver returned.

Prompto grunted biting down on his lips, his body tense as he at first worked to get used to the feeling of the fingers inside of him. But it wasn't long afterward that he was starting to roll his hips back, his lip being freed from his teeth as he moaned out. But Cor didn't stop until he felt he was ready, not until he had Prompto begging to be taken again. He pushed Prompto forward again as he pulled his fingers out stroking his own cock in preparation before he pressing the head to Prompto's anus and started to push in feeling the other starting to tense up at the invasion of the much bigger appendix.

"Relax," Cor whispered out in his ear. "If you tighten up, it'll hurt. Relax your body and accept it as a part of yourself." He could feel Prompto's hair moving against his cheek as the other nodded but he didn't move until he felt the other's stomach relax against his fingers. He pushed into him more, moving slowly despite his hips wanting to start pounding into the other's tightness. He had to take it slow not just for Prompto but for himself as well as he struggled to hold back from coming. By the time he'd pushed all the way inside of Prompto, his whole body was trembling, both hands gripping tightly onto the other's ass.

"…Cor…" It was a soft needy whine but it was enough to allow him to release his full passion as he held onto Prompto's hips breathing harshly on his neck as he pulled his hips back and slammed back into him earning a throaty moan in response and a tightening around his cock. He growled softly in Prompto's ear pumping his hips into him enjoying the feel of his balls slapping against him. He let go with one hand, the one he'd held the ice cream with earlier as he pressed it against Prompto's lips feeling the other's tongue running across his fingers before pulling a couple into his mouth sucking on them. It made Cor groan again realizing just how skilled a tongue the cameraman had.

"Damn…" Cor whispered out, his teeth worrying against Prompto's neck again before he slipped his fingers free reaching down to stroke Prompto's cock moving as fast as he hips moved pumping into him.

"Ah! Cor! C-Come…I-I'm going to come!" He didn't relent, his other hand resting on the wall beside Prompto's head as he braced himself thrusting his hips into him faster, his cock sliding in and out like a well-oiled machine. It made Prompto moan each time the cock slid inside of him, made his body jerk forward violently before he tensed up, his mouth opened wide in a long groan as he tilted his head back coming hard.

It was absolutely amazing to see, a very rare and beautiful sight that had Cor staring before his clenched his own eyes shut, his teeth biting down on Prompto's shoulder as he came hard flooding his insides with all his pent up sexual frustration. Prompto gave a soft hum of satisfaction, his eyes still closed as he leaned his head back against Cor tiredly, his ass milking Cor's cock of everything it had before his body fully relaxed against him.

Cor panted hard holding Prompto to him, his body still jerking forward as he rode out his intense climax. He really didn't want to move but the longer he stood there coming down from that sensual high, the more he realized that, abandoned or not, they were still standing there pretty indecently in a public area. It took some work to get motivated to move as he pulled out, come following his cock out and dribbling down Prompto's thighs before he reached for the napkins on the table nearby using them to clean Prompto up and clean himself before fixing his pants.

The blond settled in using the wall as a leaning post to catch his breath not even seeming to care that his full moon of an ass was on perfect display for anyone that would happen to walk by. It did make Cor pause staring at him before pulling the camera out of his back pocket and aiming it at Prompto taking a shot of the moment and pulling the other from his daydreaming as he looked back blushing red seeing the camera in Cor's hand. "D-Did you just take a picture of me?"

"I did," Cor said taking another shot of the other looking at him before he lowered the camera. "For my personal keepsake." He kneeled down and started to put the camera away but the angle he was in with Prompto looking down at him made him take another shot, one of Prompto looking like a red tomato looking down at him with Cor's fingers spreading Prompto's cheeks. Down here in this position, he seriously thought about doing more, his eyes staring at Prompto's anal hole oozing with a healthy dose of Cor's fresh cream.

"Cor!" The embarrassed yell of his name actually made him smile as he relented from torturing Prompto further and tugged his clothes back up for him fixing his pants before he stood. He looked down at the camera taking joy in how well the three shots came out before he sent the shots to his cellphone keeping stock of each and every one of the photo's he'd taken of Prompto, including the ones from earlier. Prompto was staring at him, looking completely embarrassed as he held his hand out. "Can I get my camera back now?"

"…For now," Cor said feeling the hints of a smirk slipping on his lips at the added blush to Prompto's cheeks. He wished he had noticed just how cute Prompto could be, especially when he was embarrassed. It would have made for some interesting moments when they'd met up in the past. Though he didn't regret meeting him here and now. "We should head back," Cor said looking back in the direction they came from. "The gondola should be here by now."

Prompto nodded looking up at him and smiling at him, the flush still on his face. "Thanks for…for that," he said not really giving a word to what that was. "I'm sorry I got so real on you for a bit there. It's cool if you want to forget it all happened." He glanced away looking like he didn't really want to say the words. "I can pretend it never happened too."

"If I had wanted to forget, I wouldn't have taken pictures to remember you by." Prompto turned his head looking at Cor surprised, the older man's lips twisting up in an amused smile as he stared back. He grabbed Prompto's wrist pulling him closer giving him a softer, purer kiss than their heated exchange earlier. It showed that he had interest in Prompto and didn't mind a more long time relationship if possible. At least, he hoped it came out that way. He wasn't really the best with words or situations like this.

The kiss broke, Prompto staring up at him half in a daze before his cheeks heated up and he pushed Cor back in an embarrassed rush. "I-I-I get it! I get it! Y-You don't have to kiss me so suddenly! Oh god, I'm going to die of embarrassment."

Cor lifted a brow at the statement. "So what we did earlier wouldn't kill you but a simple kiss will?"

"T-That's because that was that! But this is like…I-I-I mean it'd be like we're dating!"

"And you're finding a problem with that why?" Cor folded his arms over his chest. "While I may be 45, I have the body of a 36 year old. And if I remember right you were begging me just a moment ago to take you with this very body."

"I-I-It's not your body or your age!" Prompto said blushing red as he stared at him. "I mean you could be 30 years old with your looks!" Cor blinked at the words rubbing behind his head. Well that was a compliment he wasn't ready for. "But you're the marshal! There's no way I can measure up to that!"

"I'm pretty sure I never said anything about you measuring up," Cor said feeling a frown lifting on his lips. "I like you as you are. That includes your problems and your insecurities. And if you don't believe that then…" He walked over, Prompto's eyes widening as he picked him up draping him over one shoulder. "We'll work on fixing it back at the hotel."

"Back at the hotel?" Prompto tensed and fell silent when Cor's hand rested on his butt. But Cor had a feeling the other was blushing red and probably starting to put two and two together about why they were heading to the hotel. As he got back to the gondola, the man was standing there lifting a brow as he saw Cor hop on before he gave a knowing hum as Cor held on to his prize tight.

"I hope you two were able to capture several enlightening photos here," the man said tilting his hat down in greeting. Cor didn't say anything until he'd had Prompto settled in his lap smiling when the other hid his face in Cor's chest as if embarrassed though he held onto Cor's shirt as though afraid of letting go.

"It's been informative at the least," Cor said looking up at the smirk on the gondola driver's face before he saw the man look away.

"Where to next, gentlemen?"

"The nearest hotel…preferably a comfortable one with fewer guests."

"I know just the place," the gondola driver said before the boat pushed off down the river. It was a little distance between there and the hotel's location so by the time they arrived, Prompto had fallen asleep against his chest like a child tuckered out from playtime. It made him regret pushing so much on the young man in such a short amount of time.

Cor thanked the gondola driver as he got out carrying Prompto close to his chest as he headed for the hotel. Getting a hotel room was a lot cheaper than he expected but for the price he paid, he was surprised to see how comfortable the room was. Two sinks, a soft king sized bed, a walk in shower along with a sit in bathtub. There was a phone that could be used to order meals though at the moment he wasn't hungry. Instead he walked over to the bed lying Prompto down and slipping the other's shoes off before he took off his own shoes.

He could have taken the moment to get a shower but instead lay on the bed joining his young companion and covering them up in the blanket before he reached out pulling Prompto closer. Prompto seemed to relax more when he felt Cor's body close to him, his sleeping face an adorable treasure he would have liked to have kept. Instead he closed his eyes resting his head on top of Prompto's to enjoy the other's presence.

Rest would be good now. It'd prepare his mind for the things he wanted to say in the morning. That after all this mess was done and over with, he wanted Prompto to stay with him as a part of his life. That he'd been intrigued by him since the day he picked him up from his house to take him to the Citadel. He wanted to tell him he could be himself around him and that he didn't have to play to the falseness he seemed to run to for approval. He didn't need to act. He needed to be himself, much like how he'd shown a bit of his true self tonight.

But he'd tell him all that in the morning. After Prompto woke up and had a freak out on finding himself in the marshal's bed…actually he was looking forward to that moment. It might actually be fun, after he pinned him down and had his way with him anyway.

END.


End file.
